johncarterfandomcom-20200214-history
John Carter (film)
John Carter 'is a 2012 American science fiction adventure romance film directed by Andrew Stanton and produced by Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures. It is largely based on Princess of Mars A Princess of Mars, the first book in the ''Barsoom series of novels by Edgar Rice Burroughs. Plot '''It all started in the mid 1800 in the Arizona Territory, where Carter is prospecting for gold and having violent encounters with the local Apache Indians. After he was captured by Colonel Powell, Carter tries to escape from prison he goes running in a horses to escape and the apalaches interferere, then they start a fight and Powell gets hurt so they shelters in a cave then, Carter discovers a large quantity of gold. A strange figure suddenly materializes in the cave; Carter kills him and, due somehow to the stranger's large elaborate medallion, is inadvertently teleported to Barsoom (Mars). There, due to his different bone density and the planet's lower gravity, Carter is able to jump fantastically high and throw killer punches. He is soon captured, by the giant, four-armed Green Martian Tharks under the rule of Tars Tarkas . Elsewhere on Barsoom, the citie of Helium and Zodanga have been at war for a thousand years. The Jeddak of Zodanga, Sab Than, is now armed with a special weapon given him by the Therns, and proposes a cease-fire and an end to the war by marrying the Princess of Helium, Dejah Thoris. The defiant Princess escapes and is rescued by Carter. Carter, Dejah, and Tarkas's secret daughter Sola embark on a quest descending the sacred River Iss to find a way for Carter to get back home. There they find information about the medallion, and the process by which the Therns teleport ("telegraph") from planet to planet, but they are attacked by the Thern leader Matai Shang and his minions, the Green Martians of Warhoon. After the attack, Carter is captured and taken back with Dejah, while Sola is able to escape. Dejah agrees to marry Sab Than, then gives Carter his medallion and tells him to go back to "Jasoom" (Earth). Carter decides to stay back and is now captured by the shape-shifting Matai, who tells him about the secret purposes of the god-like Therns and their age-old manipulations of the histories of civilizations on different planets. Carter is able to make yet another escape, and he and Sola go back to the Tharks and ask for their help. There they come to know that Tarkas has been overthrown as Jeddak by the vicious Tal Hajus. Tarkas, Carter, and Sola are subjected to a gladiatorial contest with two gigantic white Martian apes. After defeating them and killing Hajus, Carter is acclaimed leader of the Tharks. A vast Thark army, with Carter at its head, advances on Zodanga, then on Helium, and defeats the Zodangian army, killing Sab Than. Carter then marries Dejah himself and becomes Jeddak of Helium. That night, Carter decides to stay forever on Mars and throws away his medallion. Seizing this opportunity, Shang re-emerges from hiding and sends Carter back to Earth. Resuming the original framing story, it is revealed that Carter has undertaken a ten year long quest, looking for clues of the Therns' presence on Earth and hoping to find another medallion. His sudden "death" and unusual funeral arrangements would seem to indicate that he has succeeded and returned to Barsoom, leaving his "Earth body" in a coma-like state. His presence on Mars was via a sort of virtual body, and the death of his Earth body would end his life on both planets. He has made Ned his protector, giving him clues about how to open the mausoleum. Ned now hastens to the mausoleum, opens it, but finds no body. He has been covertly stalked by Matai Shang, in the form of a man with a bowler hat. As the would-be assassin prepares to strike, Carter suddenly reappears and kills him. He discloses to Ned that he never found any medallion, but instead laid a clever trap for a Thern to get that Thern's medallion. Carter now takes Shang's medallion, invokes the necessary code words, and is instantly teleported back to Mars, to continue his Barsoomian life with Dejah. Cast *Taylor Kitsch as John Carter *Lynn Collins as Dejah Thoris *Samantha Morton as Sola *Willem Dafoe as Tars Tarkas *Thomas Haden Church as Tal Hajus *Mark Strong as Matai Shang *Ciaran Hinds as Tardos Mors *Dominic West as Sab Than *James Purefoy as Kantos Kan *Bryan Cranston as Powell *Polly Walker as Sarkoja *Daryl Sabara as Edgar Rice Burroughs *Arkie Reece as Stayman 1 / Helm *Davood Ghadami as Stayman 3 *Pippa Nixon as Lightmaster *James Embree as Thern 2 *Philip Philmar as Thern 1 *Figs Jackman as Man in the Bowler *Art Malik as Zodangan General Gallery trailer01.jpg trailer02.jpg trailer03.jpg trailer04.jpg trailer05.jpg trailer06.jpg trailer07.jpg trailer08.jpg trailer09.jpg trailer10.jpg trailer11.jpg trailer12.jpg trailer13.jpg trailer14.jpg trailer15.jpg trailer16.jpg trailer17.jpg trailer18.jpg trailer19.jpg trailer20.jpg trailer21.jpg trailer22.jpg trailer23.jpg trailer24.jpg trailer25.jpg trailer26.jpg trailer27.jpg trailer28.jpg trailer29.jpg trailer30.jpg trailer31.jpg trailer32.jpg trailer33.jpg trailer34.jpg trailer35.jpg trailer36.jpg trailer37.jpg trailer38.jpg trailer39.jpg trailer40.jpg trailer41.jpg trailer42.jpg trailer43.jpg trailer44.jpg trailer45.jpg trailer46.jpg trailer47.jpg trailer48.jpg trailer49.jpg Category:Content Category:Media